What if what happened was true
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Sequal to What if. Temari's back with Naruto. Since she left with out saying good bye to her love what will happen? ShikaTema. Im insane crazy and other things. DONT TELL ME I KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal of DOOOOOOOOM!,

Why are you the journal of doom? Because Diary makes me sound weak.I mean its black mail in a book for kami sakes!!!! I'm NOT WEAK DAMN IT. I left three and a half years ago from Suna, my home, to live and protect Konoha a neighboring country. Then I had left by force from Lady Hokage and her council of elders. My last mission was a retrevial mission to rescue Matsuri, Gaara's student. During the time I had lst my mind to see my brothers hurt. Though it didn't look like it I had lost my mind. I never had seen Gaara or Kankurou hurt in my life. In my journey I had killed them for hurting my brothers. It was more of a test. I am wind-user I also have been given the ability to control some sand but hardly. I am best with Wind and Water. Once I kiled the woman who had attacked Ayame, that bitch, I took her swords they control wind so that's easy. I wonder about Kiri she was pregnant when I left. Why she came here I don't know. And - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's where Anko found her. On top of her journal. She wrote some random things in there. She always said "Im going to be sure that my kids have a sweet mom but I want them to know about what my life was like. Looking back through this I'm gonna make sure that their life is better." Anko smiled 'she did make his life better. Thought she only was able to see his face and name him she did make his life great. Well time to get up. My favorite part'

"WAKE UP TIME TO GO HOME!!" yelled a voice.

"nnnnn Back to suna so soon Anko-sensei" groaned a girl

"YEP Get dressed!"

"Curse my evil sensei"

The girl got up and began to get dressed. "Underwear, bra oops SENSEI PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN YOUR BAG THAT'S WHAT THEIR MADE FOR! My bra, Fishnet, shorts, shirt, Mom's Obi, and those things I need to walk with. Damn I hate using them." She muttered as she pulled her clothes on. She walked out of the tent to find Anko eating her dango. She quickly hid in the bushes then SPRANG!

"HISSSSSSS" she did a clever hand swipe and was able to move the dango into her paw. Then she landed on the ground with her tails wrapped around her precious dango. "mine! HISS!" "Well well you seem ready I lied were going to konoha." she said dusting herself off. "It also seems you have developed my liking for Dango." "Humph evewefing ish paawckd" "Good and we will actually be passing your partners path home too" the girl perked her ears up. "LETS GO!" she yelled and they ran off.

----Elsewhere---

"Did you hear something ero-sennin?"

"Yes actually believe it or not its your partner"

"REALLY LETS GO FIND HER!" and the boy ran off

----back----

The girl had someone run into her and pull her into a hug. She looked and saw her partner "NARUTO!" she returned the hug. They all walked to konoha's gates together once the sage caught up to Naruto. Then they walked in.

"Hey Ranmaru can you find that stupid cat" said a brown haired boy

"Yeah hold on" The boy presumably Ranmaru's eyes turned red "Take two lefts Konohamaru, Udon Head straight and Moegi follow him." They quickly ran off to their positions. The girl and Naruto decided to ignore them. They walked further into town when they came across two poles. "Wanna show off?" asked Naruto "Yesssss yes I do" they ran up the poles and stood back to back. "LOOK OUT WORLD UZUMAKI NARUTO!" "AND NEKOMATA HAVE RETURNED!" they stood up there for sometime just letting the wind blow in their face.

Flashback

"Uzumaki Naruto, Neko no Temari we now officially promote you to the rank of Jonin!" Said Tsunade

"ALRIGHT!" they yelled. "You will also be partners, doing missions together. Soon you will get your own Genin team. Now this promotion will remain a secret until the time is right." said Tsunade.

End

"Well Naruto, Anko woke me up and I want to go to sleep in my own bed." she jumped in the air and she revealed a fan that was hidden. "Nice! Your own creation?" "Yep" the fan was a dark black with a cat with two tails on it. Temari jumped down and ran to the place she one called home.

She ran into the hokage's mansion and straight to her office. There was a team of genin in there (Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Ranmaru) Temari ran passed them jumped the table and hugged Tsunade hard. Tsunade was shocked for a second but then she realized it was Temari. "Temari" she whispered


	2. Chapter 2

"NEECHAN!" yelled Ranmaru and Shizune as they tackled Temari to the ground. The were laughing and asking her all these questions. Of corse Team Konohamaru was a little confused then Konohamaru yelled "Is Naruto Nii-Chan back?" They all looked at Temari. "I would never come home with out my partner!" Sahe statted happily. The next thing that happened was in a flash they all ran out the door. "Well I feel unloved. Now where's my man... well boy" asked Temari "Uh Nee-chan remember when you left?" "Yea I was a half demon at the time I couldn't control my thoughts or actions." Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other "Uhh well he thought he left you and Ayame-san conforted him about you and well uhh" "DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" Temari growled. Her eyes grew dark purple and she unsheathed her claws. They were a good ten centimeters (im tryin to switch over to metric) and covered in blood of those she had killed. "Where is he" she hissed "Temari stop being irrational. look you don't kno what you did to him what he has been through!" yelled Tsunade " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I LOST MY SON! HE WAS TAKEN FROM ME! AND YOU THING WHAT HE HAS GONE THROUGH IS BIG" She yelled and Naruto walked in well ran in.

"Shhhhh Tema. Cool down they didn't know" Naruto whispered in her ear as he grabbed her. Soon her anger became tears and she cried on Naruto. He glared at Tsunade.

"What did you say that got her like this! She hasn't been like this in a while!" "Were sorry Naruto, Temari come on lets look for Shikamaru-kun." said shizune as she put her hand on temari's shoulder. Temari whipped it off and walked out. "I'll do it my self" she walked out.

In the hall she quickly walked out when she ran into some girl. "WATCH IT!" she yelled. Temari looked, It was Ayame. She realesed her anger and attacked. They heard cat hisses from the hokage's office and They ran out. They saw Temari attacking Ayame, Temari wining. Naruto ran and grabbed her "NEKOMATA CALM DOWN" he yelled and he put her arms behind her. "WHATS WITH HER" Yelled Ayame and Temari spat at her. "Die BITCH!" She yelled and Tsunade grabbed Temari "Come were going to show you something you want to see." and she dragged Temari to the hospital.

"what am I doing here" she asked as they walked to the birthing areas. "Look." Tsunade pointed at the glass. In the room was a baby boy hardly 3 months old asleep. "He was brought here 3 months ago. We were told to do a scan to see who his parents were. The DNA matces you and one of our former Ninja. Itachi Uchiha" Tsunade explained. She opened the door and Temari ran to the bed. The baby opened his eyes and oddly recognised his Kaa-san and smiled. Temari carefully lifted the baby in her arms. She looked at him. He had her hair and ears (cat) black eyes and fur on his ears and claws and tail. "Mmmmmm my baby. Little Hiroku" she whispered.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked a nurse

"We've found Hiroku's Kaa-san" Tsunade said "We'll be leaving now with him."

"Of Course!" the nurse said. "Wait are you Neko?" Temari looked up and said "I am" The nurse ran up and hugged her "Do you remember me? Im Akira!" Temari was stunned at the fact where Akiria was here and remembered her. "Hi!" she said "Come on Temari lets go home" Tsunade said.

They walked out of the hospital and went back to the hokages office where they saw Ayame and Shikamaru getting documents. Temari guickly put her bangs over her eyes. "Um Hokage-sama shall I go to my room?" "No, I have something for you." She walked over and then two cats, one dragon, and one wolf ran in "SHES BACK!" yelled a cat "Where'd she go where'd she go?" Yelled the wolf "HEEEELLLLOOOO KRI'S MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a dragon "Misty your to large" said tsunade so she quickly changed back. "So where is she" asked the cat "mawma who arwe wooking fo?" asked the little tiger cat. The older looking cat sniffed around and walked infront of Temari. "HEY! NEVER LEAVE ME WITH OUT SAYING GOOD BYE! sheesh some friend you are" Temari giggled. "Awww I'm sorry Kiri." "Yeah yeah can it." Kiri did a cat smirk "Awww you had a kit. Ansatsu! Misty geyt over here" They walked over "Actually girls i have work to do so OUT!" she yelled at Ansatsu, Misty and Kiri "Ok Come on Torashi" the tiger followed. "well Ayame, Shikamaru theres the last of the documents. Good bye" They started to leave "And good riddance" hissed Temari

"What was that" Ayame asked

"your mom" Temari hissed

"You wanna fight me! the ambassador to suna"

"Yeah I do! but I can't"

"Humph thats the worst part about being a mom, you should have thought about the future" ayame smirked. The next thing she knew she was on the floor and she had a broken nose. "who said I ever had a choice!" Temari said with venom in every word and she stalked out.

later that night she put Hiroku down to sleep and walked to the training grounds Kiri and the girls were watching him.

With Kiri

"all a round Temari's bed Misty chased the Tora, Misty thought it was all in fun but POP Goes the tora" and Torashi pounced on Misty. "Keep it down we need to watch the kit or we reeeeeaaaallllly get it." said kiri "meh" they all said

With temari

She shook her head a few times and continued to the training fields. She saw Shizune, tsunade and Ero-sennin. "hi, Why is Naruto and Sakura fighting Kakashi?" "to test their strength" answered tsunade "does he know that Naruto and I are secret Jonin?" they all looked at each other "noooooooooo... oops" "Well this will be... eventful" Temari said. An they watched naruto and Sakura OWN kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

After the fight, as Temari predicted, it was eventful. Naruto was being stupid and told the ending to Kakashi's new book. "Good job!" Said the Two Sannin and Shizune. Temari stayed back in the shadows, she didn't hear anything else but she saw something. Deer, The nara deer. But this deer seemed familiar. It looked at her and it ran away. Temari, being curious ran after it.

"Come on Shika! Just because people are saying it doesn't mean its true" said a voice

"I don't care. If it came from Kiri and Sakura AND misty AND Ansatsu AND even Torashi! It must be true. Naruto and Temari have returned" Said another voice.

"shikamaru " temari whispered. She activated her jutsu, Neko eyes, and stared. The girl ,Ayame, and shikamaru were holding hands. Shikamaru must have been tending the deer. "So whats the ders name?" "Akira, Named after kiri. Temari's deer." Temari looked at the deer, walked over and started to pet it. The deer recognised Temari and let out a noise. Temari ruffled her hair (the deer's) and smiled. Shikamaru heard it, as did ayame and they ran over. Then they saw a deer, confused but found. Only shikamaru noticed the Purple eyes.

!LATER!

"Heeeeey Tems your back!" said Misty as she saw temari plop herself on the bed.

"Wheres Hiroku?" she asked

"no hi geez, Kiri has'im" Misty pointed.

Temari walked over and saw Kiri, Torashi, and Hikaru asleep. She looked around and saw Ansatsu all spralled out on a futon. "nice" She picked up her son an kiri woke up. "He looks like his father, even if he has you hair. He has his eyes and everything else. You need to leave and take him with you. No doubt about it. Go to suna, They know your alive and they will welcome you home." Kiri said wisley (sp) "I am, but i wish to say good bye to my love once and for all" "Im sorry that Itachi did that to you." Temari said nothing and jumped away.

She found Shikamaru and Ayame in the Suna Embassy. Talking, in Pajamas. She held her son in one hand and took off her head band in another. She could se her reflaction in it 'the animal I've become'

**'the animal we are now say good bye'**

she tied something on there and tied it to a kunai. She lifted it above her head and threw it. CRASH! They both ran to the window to see what happened. Then Shikamaru saw those same purple eyes. "Greetings, I am Nekomata. You both also Know me by other names. I am here to inform you that as of today i am no longer a shinobi of the leaf but-" she picked up her old head band and put it on "I am my former rank. Sabaku no Temari lives" and then she whipped away.

Shikamaru and Ayame walked over to what was thrown through the window. A headband (Duh) tied to a kunai (Another Duh). Shikamaru picked it up and ran his hand over it. There was a long scratch through it. The little notes tied into the headband Ayame took off.

_Hey Nara! _

_Whats up! Training is tough but I'm working hard. We are about to arive in the Coral village. Hopefilly Sensei will let me sent this to you._

_-Mari_

_another letter_

_Hi Shika,_

_Sensei and I are going to meet my new Teammate to make a two man team in Kumo!! YAAAAY... Oh ITS NARUTO!!!!!!!! yayayayay ...with me luck!!_

_-Tema_

_Yo,_

_IM A CHUNIN!!!!!!! yahooooo I love it! well back to training for the jonin exams!_

_-Newest chunin of da leaf_

_Shika _

_I havent written in w while. Im now a Jonin and a mother. The kid belongs to Itachi Uchiha. Yeah a rape. Well i just pushed him out and it hurt. He has my hair but thats it! don't I deseve more! im comin home soon! see ya lazy!_

_-Nekomata the new mom of the next uchiha_

also attached was a picture and it was Tsunade's writting.

_hmph you lazy ass are you going to let your girl go!_

_-Tsunade_

Yeah he was and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

* * *

"Well well you did leave" Said a voiuce that Temari recognised as Anko's 

"feh, I though you and Kakashi would be busy."

"Shut-up Now its my job to get you to suna safely with Hiroku"

"Fine we should leave and travel fast. I hope to make it to the border between River country and Wind country by Morning." then they left.

* * *

The next morning team kakashi arrived at the hokage's office to recieve their mission. then"TSUNADE-SAMA!" "what?" "an urgent message from suna! KAZEKAGE-SAMA WAS KIDNAPPED! AND NEKOMATA ISNT HERE WITH HIROKU!" Tsunade stopped. "Thats it you three are to track down Temari and bring her home to suna then go after gaara.:

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning!

Temari and Anko had arrived at the desert. "amazing Temari, You have improved. I am happy to call you my pupil."

"Thank you sensei. Ummm I have a question to ask."

"Don't call me sensei you out rank me! but ask away"

"Would you be Hiroku's godmother, Kiri will teach him the ways of the demon but, I want you to teach him what you taught me." Temari said looking at her 'Mini Itachi'. Ankolooked back at her pupil. She saw sadness for lossing her lover in Temari's eyes, Anger to Itachi, Love for her son, and many undescribeable emotions. "Temari, I would be honered." Anko said "But only if you get some sleep." Temari smirked. 'I was wonering when that smirk woud come back" Anko thought.

Temari sat down against a rock looking at the sky. Soon she fell asleep with her son. 'They look so cute. Like mother like son. I remember when she found out she was to have him'

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

_"I'm sorry n-nekomata" some nurse said to Temari. She was balling her eyes out. "Would you like me to get Naruto-san and Anko-san (Ero-senin was out with girls) "P-p-please" She said barley above a whisper. The nuse left the jonin alone. She stared out the window, her mind wandering back to her love in konoha. "Hey Tema-chan! Soooo whats up." Yelled Naruto, Temari looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "No" he whispered. She nodded and he ran up giving her a hug. "I'll be here for you. Not like that 'cause you have Shikamaru but you know." He said trying to confort her. "Temari grabbed him never wanting to let go ever. Anko came in and walked over. She wrapped her arms around Temari "No training ok. I have informed Tsunade-sama, Shes coming now." Temari never felt more loved in her life. Then ero-senin walked in, He walked over and sat on the bed and patted her back. "thank you all"_

_KAI FLASHBACK_

After a few hours later they heard a voice. " Ok ust a little further then we can stop" ayame yelled to the group then she saw two people down by the border. One was Konoha the other was her own kind. A suna ninja. They all stopped and only Naruto recognised them. "HEYYY if it isnt my good friend and my god son!" Temari woke up and sat up so fast anko was shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA!" she yelled. They all looked shocked. "I know something happened thats the same look i saw when you first fough him naruto, Spill." "He's been Kidnapped" They were all silent. Temari Handed Hikaru to Anko and ran into the desert. "I'M GONNA RESCUE MY BABY BROTHER AND IM GONNA DO T MYSELF!" She yelled. Anko quickly took after her as did everyone else.

Soon a sand storm came and Naruto forcably dragged Temari into the cave. she sat down pissed. "Hey look at this part of the cave, Its a little purple."Temari looked over and saw it. "I know this place."

"Huh?"

"I know it" she crawled over "I came here and cried about my mom and Gaara. Ayame do you remember hering about me in the hospital when we were like 7?"

"Yeah? thats when the machines were haywire."

"YEAH! i can get back I know the way, Nekomata bonded with me that day!!!" She grabbed her swords. "BYE! the storm will be over soon. She ran out and into the storm. As Temari predicted it ended soon and they ran to suna. Once they got there Temari was being restrained by Baki an a few other people. "LEMME GO!" "NO" they shouted "BAKI-Sensei, Let her go." They all obeyed Ayame's comand. "You ok" She asked "I don't need you"Temari spat and ran to the hospital. They all followed then she fell flaat on her face in Kankurous room.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH OUCH AAHHHH" she screamed

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NEKOMATA'

**'You said you wanted to do this by yourself so you ARE!'**

she became dizzy and couldn't stand. "Kankurou" she whispered and fell. 5 min later she woke up to the fact that Kankurou was yelling. After his operation, thanks to Sakura, he looked over to the girl standing neck to him. She kissed him on the forehead. "My little brother" she snuggled her little brother. Kankurou looked and saw her, his sister. "Mari I love you." "I love you to" They all stared at them and Baki walked over and hugged Temari hard. Temari jumped and turned around. "Baki Otou-san" Temari said and hugged him. "I love you both"

They all stayed in Suna For the night. That night Temari went out in the backyard of the kazekage.

'Tiger, boar, rat, bird' click. The door opened and scents over flooded her nose. She walked in and did a few hand signs and inserted her chakra into the ground. "There!" she said and walked out. She walked up to her old room and saw the things that she used to use. Ninja tools, Fans and all that. "Night me" she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning!

Temari and Anko had arrived at the desert. "amazing Temari, You have improved. I am happy to call you my pupil."

"Thank you sensei. Ummm I have a question to ask."

"Don't call me sensei you out rank me! but ask away"

"Would you be Hiroku's godmother, Kiri will teach him the ways of the demon but, I want you to teach him what you taught me." Temari said looking at her 'Mini Itachi'. Ankolooked back at her pupil. She saw sadness for lossing her lover in Temari's eyes, Anger to Itachi, Love for her son, and many undescribeable emotions. "Temari, I would be honered." Anko said "But only if you get some sleep." Temari smirked. 'I was wonering when that smirk woud come back" Anko thought.

Temari sat down against a rock looking at the sky. Soon she fell asleep with her son. 'They look so cute. Like mother like son. I remember when she found out she was to have him'

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

_"I'm sorry n-nekomata" some nurse said to Temari. She was balling her eyes out. "Would you like me to get Naruto-san and Anko-san (Ero-senin was out with girls) "P-p-please" She said barley above a whisper. The nuse left the jonin alone. She stared out the window, her mind wandering back to her love in konoha. "Hey Tema-chan! Soooo whats up." Yelled Naruto, Temari looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "No" he whispered. She nodded and he ran up giving her a hug. "I'll be here for you. Not like that 'cause you have Shikamaru but you know." He said trying to confort her. "Temari grabbed him never wanting to let go ever. Anko came in and walked over. She wrapped her arms around Temari "No training ok. I have informed Tsunade-sama, Shes coming now." Temari never felt more loved in her life. Then ero-senin walked in, He walked over and sat on the bed and patted her back. "thank you all"_

_KAI FLASHBACK_

After a few hours later they heard a voice. " Ok ust a little further then we can stop" ayame yelled to the group then she saw two people down by the border. One was Konoha the other was her own kind. A suna ninja. They all stopped and only Naruto recognised them. "HEYYY if it isnt my good friend and my god son!" Temari woke up and sat up so fast anko was shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA!" she yelled. They all looked shocked. "I know something happened thats the same look i saw when you first fough him naruto, Spill." "He's been Kidnapped" They were all silent. Temari Handed Hikaru to Anko and ran into the desert. "I'M GONNA RESCUE MY BABY BROTHER AND IM GONNA DO T MYSELF!" She yelled. Anko quickly took after her as did everyone else.

Soon a sand storm came and Naruto forcably dragged Temari into the cave. she sat down pissed. "Hey look at this part of the cave, Its a little purple."Temari looked over and saw it. "I know this place."

"Huh?"

"I know it" she crawled over "I came here and cried about my mom and Gaara. Ayame do you remember hering about me in the hospital when we were like 7?"

"Yeah? thats when the machines were haywire."

"YEAH! i can get back I know the way, Nekomata bonded with me that day!!!" She grabbed her swords. "BYE! the storm will be over soon. She ran out and into the storm. As Temari predicted it ended soon and they ran to suna. Once they got there Temari was being restrained by Baki an a few other people. "LEMME GO!" "NO" they shouted "BAKI-Sensei, Let her go." They all obeyed Ayame's comand. "You ok" She asked "I don't need you"Temari spat and ran to the hospital. They all followed then she fell flaat on her face in Kankurous room.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH OUCH AAHHHH" she screamed

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NEKOMATA'

**'You said you wanted to do this by yourself so you ARE!'**

she became dizzy and couldn't stand. "Kankurou" she whispered and fell. 5 min later she woke up to the fact that Kankurou was yelling. After his operation, thanks to Sakura, he looked over to the girl standing neck to him. She kissed him on the forehead. "My little brother" she snuggled her little brother. Kankurou looked and saw her, his sister. "Mari I love you." "I love you to" They all stared at them and Baki walked over and hugged Temari hard. Temari jumped and turned around. "Baki Otou-san" Temari said and hugged him. "I love you both"

They all stayed in Suna For the night. That night Temari went out in the backyard of the kazekage.

'Tiger, boar, rat, bird' click. The door opened and scents over flooded her nose. She walked in and did a few hand signs and inserted her chakra into the ground. "There!" she said and walked out. She walked up to her old room and saw the things that she used to use. Ninja tools, Fans and all that. "Night me" she whispered.

MORNING!!! (look ! points!!!!!!!! W00T!)

Temari woke up and went to her old closet.

"COUGH COUGH! ehhh dusty" she said. She looked around to her old clothes. She remembered how she used to be able to where them three years ago.

'WOW I had no chest what so ever' she thought as she grabbed her clothes.

She rummaged around teh (The for all you ppl (People) who like things to be spelled correctly...sheesh) giant closet she had previously owned. Then she came across something. A black kimono, Shinobi style. There was a name inside it that Karura.

'Hmmmmm well it was my mom's... Mine now. Besides I need a change of clothes for the desert. Welcome home for me!!' She changed and but her hair up in the signature four pony-tails. 'Ok screw this my hair is waaaaay to long.' so she decided to leave it in a single pony-tail.

"Well this is interesting... gotta find Anko"

She ran down the stairs to the Kazekages office that she dreaded so much. "HEY!" she yelled as baki was doing paperwork. "I mean- Hello sensei...coughthatIamstrongerthancough" "Temari no need to call me sensei ok" he smiled. she ran up, hugged him and "Where's Anko?" she asked

"Here!" Temari looked around to see her son in the hands of his god mom. She ran and grabbed him. "Thank you." then they heard

"LETS GO SAVE GAARA"

"naruto..."


	6. Chapter 6 NEW CHAPTER

Hiiii ppl its three in the morning here in teh united states of america, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under god- oops welll uhhhhh. yeah im bord so STORY TIME.

* * *

They all calmly walked down stairs. Not because thew wanted to, its because, errr they just mopped the floors or the fact that temari ish holding her kid. Well anyway they all ran out sideafter the stairs to see team kakashi. Temari stepped forward to join them until "Nekomata!" she turned around to see baki and Anko shaking their heads. No you will not go on this mission. Neither will you Ayame for that matter" 

Ayame stepped back but Temari fought. "What the hell do you mean I can't rescue Gaara."

"You won't go because-"

"Im going" they all looked up up see Chiyo Baa-sama. She jumped down and stood next to the group. They all talked it over and over and over. Giving temari enough time to talk to Matsuri

TEMARI AND MATSURI

""Matsuri I need your help"

"Who are you I know Baki-san and Kankurou-san know you but who are you.?'

"Look i need your help ok, Don't mind who I am ok. All you need to know is that Gaara"

"Kazekage-sama"

"No Gaara I can call him that whenever I want. I'm His sister!"

"T-temari-san!?" she whispered

"Yes, look I going to sneak out her and I need you to look after him!"

She hesitated for a moment then mummbled "Ill do it, I'll go back to my house"

"Thank you

EVERYONE ELSE

"alright a few teams of Suna shinobi will scout all of suna, Good luck"

They all took off and baki sent out teams, luckily Matsuri wasn't one of the names.

"Temari" she looked up "You also must go out on the scouting and border patrol'

"NO WAY! Thats genin work! Im a-"

"Genin" Baki could see the shock in Temari's face. "What were you when you left suna?"

"Genin" she said Dully

"Thats right an you will be a genin until you take the chunin exams or unless the Kazekage says otherwise."

"No, I'm not going! Border patrol means, Getting close to Konoha, Konoha means Shikamaru and Shikamaru equals Me with a Fucking BROKEN HEART!" Temari yelled as she stomped off. "damn that girl. Having her fathers personallity." Baki mutered as he walked off.

LATER THAT NIGHT BECAUSE I CAN ( Temari left the sand and is now traveling )

"Alright now all i have to do is pass the patrols and off I go."

'Ya know it would have been better if i left Hiroku with Anko... Oh well i can't trun back."

She keeped running.

By the morning she was tailing Naruto and the rest of the team. They had met up With team Gai, She could have sworn Ten-ten caught sight of her. They took a brake she also did. After it they started to go faster so she lost them. After not being able to folow them she took a long break.

"Damn it I lost them

**' Its not to bad you are only miles away. Besides you can'r fighht, Theres a huge risk of dying and your Kit needs you'**

"thanks for the support... When do you leave my body. I'm not to fond of being a vessel and going to the annual demons festivals."

**'well you see you and I are now uhhh well strong together. I can leave anytime now but seeing this battle coming up uhh well you need me. Even if i do leave you still are a half demon. You wer warned that once I merged. Well a few years later.'**

"yeah, sooooo do you think you can help me in this battle?"

**'no'**

"Why not?"

**'You said you are going to do this yourself ok.'**

"damn you"

She ended her conversation with Nekomata and thought to herself. How much She hated Shikamaru, and how scared she was. She walked over to a puddle and looked at herself.

'Who is that girl. Shes scared, weak and helpless... Is that me? No... Yes... Thats not me. I am strong. I'm going to be the the next Wind swords master...'

She shook her head and headed off.

- after the fights because i can't write them-

Naruto and Chiyo and Sakura and Kakashi had gaara's lifeless body. Sakura was crying on him because she had lost her lover. "I'll heal him... I know a Justu i can do... Damn not enough chakra." "USE MINE" Temari and Naruto Yelled. They all looked and saw Termari Jump out of the trees. "Please for my baby brother." They nodded and Chiyo started the process. Afetr a few mimnutes Gaara awoke and temari fled before he could see her. She stayed in the trees because she knew she was in trouble. Soon Gaara was standing and the next thing they knew Ninja of Suna and Konoha were all around them Anko was their with Hiroku looking for Temari as was Kankurou.

'Nekomata let me hiss like a cat to tell Anko I'm here'

**"Ok but dont give your self away"**

Temari opened her mouth and hisses very loud. **"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" **Anko looked up and saw Temari.

'Well shes here' Anko and Kankurou thought. Ayame saw shikamaru and ran over to hug him. He didn't look troubled like a few night earlier. He as hugging back and temari spat acid into the tree infront of her out of discust. The Fangirls swarmed him but Anko, Kankurou and Naruto stopped it.

"We should let the sand team that compeated in the chunin exam 3 years ago come forward. They consist of an emo, freak, and the sand bitch" Anko smirked Kankurou stayed where he was, Gaara didn't like being called an Emo but dealt with it. Ayame stepped forward but was pushed back by Naruto.

"Im the sand Bitch!"

"no you aren't. We mean the ORIGINAL team."

"Temari's Dead, Gone and good riddance to her to." Ayame spat.

Temari smirked and jumped down outside of the crowd. "So I'm dead eh? (Canadian... lol c-eh-n-eh-d-eh-. lololol) Everyone looked. There she was all high and mighty Temari. "humph I think not but coming from such a low life that hardly made Chunin. I don't give a damn." She said walking forward. Gaara saw everything in slow motion until she passed Anko, Then he saw his big sister pick up a small bundle and stand right in front of him.

"Temari" He said and then grabbed her and squeezed her. "I'm sorry" He cried "So sorry" He was sobbing. She took one hand off him and rubbed his back. "Its ok forget it." He looked down and then saw what was in that bundle. "His Name is Uchiha Hiroku and he is my son." She said.

* * *

FINALLY! A BETTER CHAPTER! itr is 2:35 and im ats school!


	7. Chapter 7

IIIIIIIIM BACK! OK THE BOLD IS A LEMON PART AND THE SECOND BOLD IS SOMETHING ELSE!!!!!! KIRI WUZ HERE!!!!!!

* * *

Days had passed in the council. There were a few problems with Temari being home. Nobody had told her about this, but onc she "died" in her noble act they made a festival to honor her. That day was the festival andf Temari was forced inside and The elders and other peole who knew a secret jutsu made everyone forget that temari was alive. So now she was dead again. Temari was made to stay up in her room with her baby. Anko and everyone stayed still. Temari could only go out at night, But if Hiroku was fed and asleep.

Night time

Temari was sitting in her room on the bed. She was starting to hear things in her head. Things that haunted her. Her screams those nights she became pregnant and the day she had Hiroku. Those days would always haunt her.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

**_Temari was walking to the hotel from the training fields._**

**_"Wow I did it. Wind surfing, wow. Finally now i can go from Suna to Konoha quicker!" temari whispered_**

**_"But are your qet aways quicker?" said a voice_**

**_Temari loked and saw the famous Uchiha Itachi. "What??" "I've been watching you" he said as he walked closer and he put his hand on her cheek. "Nekomata no Temari." she was discusted by his touch and tried to pull away. "What do you want?" she asked "I want to distroy my foolish little brothers hopes of starting to restore our clan. And to destroy his dream of killing me." Temari stard at him then everything went black. She was tied up to a cross and Itachi was looking up at her._**

**_"Why do you need me then?" she asked. he stepped forward and took off his cloak and shirt. and ripped of her clothes. Then he took off his pants and went in her. (_**I will not do this graphic. I'm sorry it will be pathetic. I know... Well bye**_) He started to thrust her reaaaallllllly hard. She started to bleed in a heartbeat and he was enjoying himself. (BASTARD... i only have one question why do peole like the pairing ItaTema???) After a while he came in her and left her there._**

**_

* * *

Diff flash back

* * *

_**

**_Nine months later Temari, Naruto, and Anko were in the hospital. And the time had come for Hiroku to get out. The pervy sage waited outside and had to listens to the screams of a girl that was doomed to this. Inside Temari was squeezing naruto's and Anko's hand, Hard. She had enough of it all she wanted was it to end. She had 13 hours of pain and it was almost over. _**

**_A few mim (i cant spell 2day) later_**

**_The crying replaced the screams and temari was handed the baby. She smiled and looked at him. The baby was crying and then opened his eyes. they were red and he had what looked like Makengou (is that spelled right???) Sharingan but it wasn't. (Kakashi's sharingan). then it went away. _**

**_"Anko-sensei he he had the!"_**

**_"No he dosent but he will. Right when Uchiha's are born it shows how far they will get with the sharingan, I saw. So what will you name him." _**

* * *

****

Then she heard a cry. She walked over to the tiny crib that her son had. She smiled and said "You must be hungry my lazy baby, You slept all day." she picked him up and started to feed him. Temari walked over and sat back on her bead holding her son protectively. Knock Knock "Temari its me Gaara and Kankurou is here to can we talk?" "Yeah"they walked n side and looked at their sister. "Ummm Mari, You know that we made everyone forget the memory of you alive... well its because we... well every year on the day you supposedly died and on your birthday we have like a festival to uhhhg honor you and well this one is coming up soon so um... would you reveil your life to everyone better." Kankurou said fast. Temari looked at him like he was an Idiot. Then she looked at her son who was nursing , then he stopped, Temari burpped him and he fell asleep again.

"You have a lazy son." Gaara pointed out as he ruffled the childs blonde hair. "Yeah i would have thought that he was-" Kankurou was interrupted by a loud moan coming from below. Temari was about to ask but gaara said "Don't ask don't go look don't even think about it." "im asumming this happened before." They both looked away and temeri was laughing "YOU WALKED IN! DIDN'T YOU!" they avoided her look. "Well I'll thing about it..." she said. "PLEASE!!!" yelled kankurou and Temari covered her baby's ears. "Why" "Shes horrid! I thought we could take her cause we had lived with you. No offence but shes worse... SHES GIRLY!!! and and she liek she friken thinks SHE is the best. She can do some wind jutsus but she isnt you! she almost went into YOUR room!!!" "What" that was the final straw. "Fine I'll stay, besides i have pucked up a few new dishes that i know you will love." Kankurou's mouth started to water, he loved his sisters cooking.

Gaara then spoke "Ummm would you make us dinner please" she saw the look in his eyes "For how many do i need to make?" They both cheered. She put the baby down in the crib and walked out to make dinner.

DINNER TIME!

She walked over to some pipes where she could anounce time for dinner lunch breakfast ect. She opened them and yelled at the top over lungs "OI TIME FOR DINNER, IF YOU WANT ANY GETR YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! No we are not having Ramen naruto and Ayame stop what ever the hell you are doing because i have been hearing moans and screams coming from your room, NOW!" Gaara and Kankurou, being down there already, were laughing hard and they set the table. Everyone came down to eat, Ayame threw Temari a nasty glare every minute or so and everyone was eating happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back!!!! I hope you know that I am doing this everyday, 35 mim a day ok be happy! Thjis is really hard...

* * *

Temari started to clean the dishes, She remembered living back in suna. The boys after her, Kankurou being a protecteve brother, Whacking people on the head with her fan, good times. She reached up to her head and felt only her hair. No ears, she wondered why. 

'OI Nekomata... WAKE UP AND GIVE ME MY EARS AND SHIT CAT!!!'

**"Fuck you!'**

'EW!!!! ONLY MY LOVE CAN DO THAT!'

**"SHUT UP!, whey do you want your power quickly???"**

'It just feels odd with out it ok!'

**"Do you want your power or mine?"**

'uuuuuhhh mine???'

The next thing that Temari knew, she was ob the floor screaming in pain. Gaara, Kankurou, Naruto ands shikamaru ran down and Ayame glompped Shikamaru 'cause she was helping with the dishes. they watched because Gaara had warned them that he shouldn't do that. Temari started to grow claws / paws, Jet black ears, and her teeth became sharper and her eyes were bothblack on the outside and emerald on the inside by her pupil.

She yelped really loud, and then she finally was able to stand up but she was swaying for a bit. she started to fall and she braced her self to land on the ground but she was protected. she opened her eyes and saw shadows. they were holding her from the ground. she looked up and saw Shikamaru with the hand signs. He smirked at her "You know you shouldn't really do that, Troublesome Woman" Temari smirked at the fact he started to call her, her old nickname. "Well I try, anyway Nara do you mind standing me up because I can't move." Shikamaru smirked "Humph well your smarter than Ayame-chan, she would say put me down and I'd drop her." He stood her up. "Well that was eventful, Why is everything all black, blue and purple?" Temari asked. "Its because you have your own demonic power due to the fact that you MERGED with nekomata, she only is using your body to recover." "Shouldn't you and other err people that were like you have that to?" Temari asked "No, only those who have merged with a demon I did not." "Oh" The rest of the day went smoothly but shikamaru would talk to her more. Later that day she saw Ayame and Shikamaru. Ayame was explaining something to him and then she left. Shikamaru looked confused and turned around and headed to a training field. Temari followed him.As he got to the field he threw himself on a dune and cried. Temari knew Ayame broke up with him. she grabbed her fan and in total rage send a large gust of wind knocking him twenty meters away from where he was.

"T-t-temari" he stuttered

"The one and only now get up now before i pound you" He stayed put and temari smirked as she walked over to him. Her shadow was over his and she had a giant fan on her back with a few minor ajustments. Actually alot of them but we dont care about them. he stood up quickly and looked at her. She grabbed his vest and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted for a moment but long enough for Shikamaru. His face was bright red and so was Temari's. "Now YOU owe me big time!"

"no I dont troublesome woman you owe me for not saying good bye"

"FINE! we both owe each other..." she yelled. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. "troublesome woman, If all you needed was this you could have just said so." she sniffled "We-well i-its -just tr-troublesome" She cried out. "Welcome to my world" "I've been there before. I love you Lazy." "I love you too Troublesome woman... You still owe me" they looked at each other before Temari said "I think I can spare a few hours just for us." He picked her up bridal (SP I cant spell ever) style and carried her to the Kazekages mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A few hours later... cough cough... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari woke up to the sound of her baby crying. She put her bathrobe on and crawled to the edge of the bed. Scooped him up and looked at his little fuzzy ears. His face was clearly read that look was called "Feed me woman" well that was what Kiri called it. Temari quickly started to feed him. After a few mimutes she felt movement behind her, then two strong arms placed themselves on her stomach. "Hey" he whispered "hey..." "penny for your thoughts" "I miss Kiri,Misty, ANsatsu and Kaa-chan...But I've missed my brothers so much longer I don't know what to do AND i have the next generation of uchiha in my arms... nursing... and loving... and and -sigh- i love him." she whispered as he son kept sucking out milk. " You'd better love him or I'd sick my mother on you" They laughed. "Hehe I love you troublesome woman, nothing will change this" he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SOMETIME LATER!!

Summary:Temari stayed and Nekomata and Temari have separated (SP?). The Akatsuki have gotten tails 1-4. This includes Nekomata, Kiri is destroyed and now has the name of Nekomata. Ansatsu has four tails and knows she needs her fifth soon. No other demons have gotten places.

1 tail: unknown

2tails: Kiri no Nekomata

3 tails: unknown

4 tails: unknown

5 tails: Ai (Ai ish Ansatsu's mom) no gobi (I think)

ECT!

ALSO ASUMA ISH DEAD! TT.TT WAAAAAAAH ASUMA DIED!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - summary done- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari looked down on her 8 month old son. He was crawling and Gaara and Kankurou were having to chase him down because Temari wasnt doing well. It was only a cold nothing big. Well thats what they hoped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - end of chapter- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY 4 teh bid time skip i just needed to do it! This story sadly is coming 2 a close BUT here are a few things that may happen. Misty Is the soon-to-be 8 tails (not mom... shed kill me) should she get her tails at a really big part that will trigger the end OOORRR one by one??? Mistys form is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art / MIZUKI - 65547738 take out the spaces Ansatsu is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art/ My - 1st - wolf - ever- 65296269 ... just take out those spaces!!!! Oh and for some random fanart of shikatema and some other thing look in the gallery my best picture is : http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri.deviantart . com / art / ShikaTema-from-What-If-64278389 Take out spaces!!!! Love ya'll (I AM A SOUTHERNER OK!) Kiri no Nekomata... I wanna change that to be my penname now.


	9. Goodbye my best friend

Welcome back!!!! I hope you know that I am doing this everyday, 35 mim a day ok be happy! This is really hard...

* * *

Temari was sitting around the house slash mansion thingy... She was watching her son crawl around the place. She would laugh because everyday he would find out something new. When he discovered his feet it was so funny to watch him move and struggle to grab them with his chubby baby hands. She giggled at that thought. He was the one thing that she loved, That kept her happy during the troubled times. She remembered when Asuma died. She had gone to the funeral with Hiroku and being the smart baby he was he knew that he should not cry it was time to be silent. She remembered that she and her lover did a few things that Gaara didn't want her to do. That was the last thing he needed. For his sister to get knocked up again. (Sorry but i have ALWAYS wanted to put that in one of my stories! hehe knocked up! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!) 

Some people... cough Ayame and her friends / people cough would give her an evil glare everytime they saw her. Temari came back to reality when she heard "Wheres our favorite nephew" as she saw Kankurou scooped up her son. Then gaara walked in an kissed him on the head. "Now where your mama?" asked Kankurou. Hiro looked at Temari and said "Mari" Silence engulfed the house. Temari stood up quickly and ran over. The siblings looked at him and yet again he said "Mari" Temari giggled at the fact her baby called her by the name her lover used. "Well "MARI" I guess thats your new nickname" said Gaara.

They all sat around and taughed(SP. cant spell) Hiro their names daily. Temari was still Mari not mom or mommy or mama. Kankurou was "Kan" (Or for fun KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN... Like when misty was little her sister, steph, she would always yell "eeeeeeeeefff" its funny to say not a long "e" like in we ut the e in steph.) and Gaara was "Gaa". One day she was walking in the streets when she saw... Two cats running down the road... well running on the sides of the walls, one large one small, and two girls. Temari instantly recognised them, Yuki (Misty but she takes much caution) Ansatsu and the one and only Kiri no Nekomata with Torashi. Temari braced her self to jump. She was aiming for Kiri's back 'and JUMP!' she thought. She got about 20 ft in the air and landed square on Kiri's back.

"YEOOOOOW" Kiri yelled as she was caught by surprise and then she rolled to the ground snariling and and flailing claws at Temari. Soon she relized it was temari so they started a mock battle. Front strikes and back strikes being tossed out. Hisses and snarils, and biting. Villagers all stood around them placing bets. Kiri lunged at Temari but temari ducked rolled over and gripped her claws into Kiris underbelly tossing her far. But Kiri had done the same so that Temari was tossed instead.'OUCH' Temari thought. She looked up and she saw a smaller cat running at her and headbutting her in the chest. There was chakra in that headbutt so she was blasted into a wall. "DON'T HURT MY MOMMA" and Kiri laughed. Torashi looked at Kiri and the people were exchanging money. "Torashi, It was only a mock battle. Besides Nobody can beat me!" Kiri said happily. "Yeah Cough nobody can beat you Kiri no Nekomata cough cough" The people didn't seem afraid of kiri for some reason. They walked to the kazekage mansion house office thingy and many people were petting her and Ansatsu and Torashi as well.

"Finally, so how is Gaara... Shukaku's family awant to know."

"Good, why... And why did you come to the human world so long ago."

"OOOOOOHHH weeeeeellll"

**FLASH BACK **

**Kiri Ansatsu Misty and Torashi (In Kiri's stomach) were flying around the demon realm. They wer looking at random things liike pranks. "Hey. you know what?" Kiri said "What?" Ansatsu asnwered. "The demon realm looks like a pancake" Kiri said "Damn saying that makes me hungry" "Kiri your always hungry... But then again you are ALWAYS craving something. Im surprised that Torato isnt dead from all that you eat" joked Misty "HEY!" Kiri yelled. "Your right Kiri it does look like a pancake" "Yeah all it needs is MAPLE syurp whip creme and a big cherry." then they all smirked "Ill get cherries" said Kiri "MAPLE SYURP (SP)" Yelled Misty. "And im getting whip creme".**

**That night the totally pancaked the demon realm. In the morning EVERYONE was stuck and eventually got out and chased them so that thewy were forced to go to the human realm.**

**END**

"Wow. And I thought Naruto was bad." said Temari walking in the office

"Yeah" said Kiri

They walked to Gaara's desk. "Hello Gaara-san" Kiri said. He looked up to see Kiri as her demon putting her paws on his desk. "Hello Kiri-sama, News from Konoha I asume." "Yes SIR! Nara-san Wished not to come, As for myself and Torashi and my comerads we did." Gaara opened the scroll. It had news on the akatsuki and Sasuke as well. They also needed some strong ninja because they had ddecided to go into an all out battle on the Akatsuki. "Suna, acceps no doubt, I will tell my council. Temari Get Kankurou and Hiroku. You leave for Konoha now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Im not gonna write the time to get there. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Remember i cant do battle scenes - -

They arrivd in Konoha and many plans were being disscussed. Tsunade was locked into her office everyday. Shizine was busy. Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha 11 were working. Only Hinata would even say hi to Temari.

Temari walked up to Tsunade's office. "Temari I'm concerned about Hiro. I was wondering If for the battle you place him under the care of Akira?" "I have already...Hokage...sama" It was hard for Temari to say "Hokage-Sama" instead of "Tsunade-Kaachan". Tsunade looked at her got up and have her a uge hug. "I missed you kid" she whispered. No more word were nessesary. Temari left to go be fitted for her armor.

ARMOREY (SP)!

Temari walked through the place, she saw many people leaving to go out to the front lines. she also saw the MIGHTY dragon Mizuki being loaded up with dragon armor. Ansatsu had her armor on. She had a the skull of her dead demon grandfather to protect her. Kiri was being painted with war paint. She had nothing painted on her face but she had one half of her body white and oddly the other half was deep deep blue, Not the usual purple. Torashi was getting his paws black and placing them on his mama's sides. Temari's armor had already been made and it fit perfecly. After everything was on they all left for the front lines.

BATTLE SKIP!!!!!

Many different ninja had to take on one Akatsui member. Nobody coul take Pein or Konan at all. So their only hope was to drain their chakra.

* * *

Zetzu 

"YOUR MINE PLANT!" Yelled chouji, Ino and Shikamaru.

"You think you can beat me?"

"I think so, I just dont know so" shikamaru said.

"COME AT ME THEN! you will make great lunches!" Zetzu yelled

* * *

All the battles commenced, pein was impossible to defeat so they had to draw out all the other backup. Soon Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and the rest of suna came to help. Most of the konoha Jonin took out zetsu wit the help of suna. But with Pein and Konan it was hard to beat them. The casualties rose fast. As soon as they knew they were losing they went to their back up. The demons. They released the demons but they were different. 

"THOSE ARE THE TAILED BEASTS 1 THORUGH 4!" yelled the kages

"MOM!" Yelled Kiri

the demons paid no attention. Then they attacked. Tsunade then ordered Kiri ansatsu and Misty into the battle.

"Temari" Mity roared "Ive got news for you before you go! The hospital is beig attacked! ITACHI is going after HIRO RUN!" Temari left.

* * *

Kiri grew and became her true demon. 

"I neve thought that I would fight you mom, Like this." Kiri said waving her tails back and forth

"Agreed my daughter, At least you are prepared to die. Your children or even your brothers could take over as a nekomata"

"You know as well as I thats thats a girl thing." Kiri snickered

"Hmph enough talk more fight" nekomata said

Kiri then launched herself **"Demon seal: Flaming shadow paws"**

And the battle commenced

* * *

Temari ran through the village. Chunin and genin were all guarding and fighting Itachi. He had no trouble killing them. She had a radio tlling he rthings and giving her updates. Misty had been helping kiri as well as Ansatsu. Soon they could help her. Temari saw chunin and genin trying to fend off Itachi with everything they had. But it was no match for him. They were a waste of time but they were great delays for temari. She ran into the room that she and Akira had hidden him in. Before she left Akira gave her something. 

"If kiri gets injured badly give this to her"

"Ok" Temari said as she ran back to the battle.

The casualtys were high, extremely high. Many were dead, They included Jonin and anbu. Those dead were:

Kumo: 27  
jonin: 15  
Anbu:12

Kiri:19  
Jonin: 10  
Anbu:9

Iwa:31  
Jonin:21  
Anbu:9

Suna: 12  
Jonin: 9 including baki TT.TT sad i know dont kill me  
Anbu: 3

Konoha:

Kotetsu

Izumo

Genma

Hayate's Girlfriend (Sorry i dont know her name)

the bird anbu

Sai (Sorry i need dramatic ness)

Shino (IM SORRY SHINO!!!)

Ebisu (I have a better idea for later)

The rest were either fighting or getting healed. meanwhile Temari was hiding herself. The thing that astonished her was that only Pein and Konan were left. They were slowly dying, Fighting side bye side, you could see that they knew it was the end. God and His angel would die together. Temari could see all demons except Nekomata who lay dead. Temari walked slowly over to the large demon.

"rest in peace Nekomata-sama" Then Temari was trapped in a circle of fire. "What!" "Sabaku no Temari, give me my son." "MAKE ME BASTARD!" Itachi was annoyed at her pride. "Give him to me or i will kill you" "THEN KILL ME" He growled then brought his hands up and did his hand signs. "KATON" was all she heard and then she heard a blood curtling yell. Temari's eyes snapped open and she saw Kiri. No longer was her fur a beautiful blue and white but it was all black and singed / burnt. "DAMN YOU CAT" yelled Itachi as he hit her with multiple kunais and left left because he ran out of chakra.

"K-k-kiri..."

"cough cough yeah"

"Wh-why"

"Cause Cough cough were Kin cough Kin Pro-cough-tect each other." Temari looked at her "Lissssssten cough Im gonna cough say somethin important," Temari listend and looked at Kiri intently. She smiled "I want you to know that when i finally cough cough became the Nekomata I wanted to know cough cough if if" she started to struggle to breathe "You and cough cough i could do a joint thing... Hehe cough i was wrong"

"Kiri" Temari cried "your my sister you are my friend I cant lose you" tears were coming down Temari's face. then she remembered. she dug through her bag and took out the box and opened it. It was a necklace. "Kiri Akira told me to give this to you, its a umm" "Sign that says I'm a full Medic.Thank you cough" Temari put it on Kiri's head. It was ansatsu's Tattoo on her face and it was a scale of misty's and it was Kiri's fur intertwinded representing the three's friendship. "Tema-cough-ri Tell my babies cough that I love them and cough cough Torato" Kiri said "I am Kiri No Nekomata and i chose my sucsessor to be Lao and Futajin" Kiri silently breathed and she died.

Ansatsu and Misty ran through into the clearing covered with blood. "Kiri" they whispered. Then their eyes filled with rage. Their bodies soon turned black and they viciously attacked Pein, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki killing them. In the process killing all the demons being controled. Then in their last kill they each completed their demon forms.

"I AM GOBI NO ANSATSU NEXT 5 TAILS"

" I AM HACHIBI NO MIZUKI NEXT 8 TAILS"

Then they walked to where kiri layed. "Lets take her to Konoha" they all said and they carried her there.

* * *

Mistys form is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art / MIZUKI - 65547738 take out the spaces Ansatsu is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art/ My - 1st - wolf - ever- 65296269 ... just take out those spaces!!!! Oh and for some random fanart of shikatema and some other thing look in the gallery my best picture is : http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri.deviantart . com / art / ShikaTema-from-What-If-64278389 Take out spaces!!!! Love ya'll (I AM A SOUTHERNER OK!) Kiri no Nekomata... I wanna change that to be my penname now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Then they walked to where kiri layed. "Lets take her to Konoha" they all said and they carried her there.

* * *

All of the surviving ninja from each of the hidden villages went back to their o wn village for treatment. All of the konoha ninja picked up their dead and followed Temari, Misty, and Ansatsu. They all kinda paraded into town but solemly. All of the people looked on at the now much powerful and honored demons but were wondreing where was the third or the leader of their trio. Though she was the weakest she had obtained her tails first and she was the brains behind the work. Tsunade met the group in the middle of town.

"Bring fourth the dead" She said loudly. All of the konoha dead were brought fourth but not Kiri. Tsunaded examined them all. "Shino... Is not dead, Only in a death-like trance he will be fine soon" and a ninja carried him to the hospital. (Happy ppl shino ish not dead...) Tsunade loked at the rest of them and it was true. They were indeed dead. Then Ansatsu looked at Misty and Misty looked and nodded. They walked forward and placed Kiri's Lifeless body down.

"She died saving your daughter and her son" Ansatsu said, the Tattoo on her face glowing. "She died a noble death and has announced her sucsessors and Her brothers." Misty said as one scale on her nose glowing. "well have a funeral, should we inform-" "No. We were banned for three and a half years. We have no communication what so ever." Misty said. "Understood Mizuki-sama" Tsunade said.

DAYS LATER

All the ninja were buried and the only one left was Kiri. During those days Misty and Ansatsu were planning something for Kiri's funeral. When the day came they pick for her to be buried by the rock. Memorial Rock. Nobody knew why but Tsunade allowed it. She was burried but before they shut her coffin Ansatsu took off Kiri's necklace and held it. Misty shut the coffin and they placed it in the ground. One they put the dirt over misty rand to a thing that was cloaked and pulled it over Kiri' grave. All the villagers were lost. Torashi was confused and was sniffling. then Misty pulled off the cloak to revial a Large cat with two tails standing over a model of Konoha protecting it and on the sides was a wolf with five tails and the otherside had a dragon with eighrt tails. Then Ansatsu took off her necklace and Mistys. She put Hers on the wolf, Mistys.on the dragon and Kiri's on the cat. Once they had finishedtheir work Torashi padded over to the statue and sat on a ledge with nothing on it and said. "That is my momma the pwotector of konoha".

END... NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the demon realm Misty, ansatsu and Torashi were welcomed back like heros. Everyone loved Torashi and Misty was accepted finally.

"Excuse me but where is my wife" growled a voice. Misty looked up to see Torato. "HEY EVERYONE LISTEN" the talk subsidded. "ALOT OF YOU ARE MOSTLY WONDERING WHERE IS KIRI. WELL- WELL- ASK TORASHI." misty yelled. All heads turned to him.

"wh- whewwll day (misty and Ansatsu) said dat mamma was herwowic and she is down der" Torashi pointed down to hell "and dat da debil wont weject her no more" Some of them laughed bvecause they remembered a little purple cat saying "The devil keeps rejecting me from hell". in the end they also honored kiri to.

HUMAN!

Years passed and soon Temari found out that she was pregnant... again. EVERYONE knew who the father was and soon temari went on a rant and hit him multiple sides on the head. Months later she went inj to labor. SHe had a girl... with cat traits... purple hair and fur too.

"Well well Mari May 29th" said Gaara

'May 29th... hmmm Kiri's birthday" Temari thought smiling. "What will you name her" asked Shikamaru. "Kiri... Nara Kiri" they all smiled.

HELL

"HEYYYY I JUST RELIZED SOMETHING!"

"Oh god Kiri what" said the devil

"hell looks like a pancake"

THE REAL END!

NO SEQUEL!!!!!

NEW STORIES!

!!!!! BYE LEAVE LOTSA REVIEWS!

SPECIAL THX TO SHIKATEMA-CHAN MIZUKI-DONO AND TEMARI SABAKU NARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Mistys form is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art / MIZUKI - 65547738 take out the spaces Ansatsu is http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri . deviantart . com / art/ My - 1st - wolf - ever- 65296269 ... just take out those spaces!!!! Oh and for some random fanart of shikatema and some other thing look in the gallery my best picture is : http:// Sabaku-no-Kiri.deviantart . com / art / ShikaTema-from-What-If-64278389 Take out spaces!!!! Love ya'll (I AM A SOUTHERNER OK!) Kiri no Nekomata... I wanna change that to be my penname now. 


End file.
